Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 079
"Frozen Fury!! Rio Kamishiro the Ice Queen" is the seventy-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on November 11, 2012. Featured Duel: Rio Kastle vs. Aika Turn 1: Aika Aika Normal Summons "Firearms Flower" (800/800). She then activates the Field Spell Card, "Zen Garden". WATER monsters will be unable to declare an attack. When she controls exactly 1 Plant-Type monster, she may Special Summon another from her hand. In addition, all Xyz Monsters will gain ATK equal to their Rank times 100. She activates the effect of "Zen Garden", Special Summoning "Artillery Flower" (1000/500) from her hand. As she controls two face-up Plant-Type monsters, she Special Summons "Cosmos" (600/900) from her hand via its own effect. She overlays her three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Raging Flower Gunboat, Nadeshiko" in Attack Position, which gains 300 ATK via "Zen Garden" ((2100 → 2400/1800). Aika activates the effect of "Nadeshiko", detaching an Overlay Unit, to inflict 300 damage to Rio for each card in Rio's hand (Rio 4000 → 2500). Aika Sets a card. Turn 2: Rio Rio Normal Summons "Blizzard Falcon" (1500/1500) and activates "Blizzard Jet" which targets 1 face-up WATER Winged Beast-Type monster and increases its ATK by 1500 until the End Phase (1500 → 3000). As the ATK of "Blizzard Falcon" changed, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Aika equal to the difference between its original and current ATKs (Aika 4000 → 2500). Rio Sets 3 cards. At the End Phase, the ATK of "Blizzard Falcon" returns to its original value. Turn 3: Aika Aika activates "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Nadeshiko" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Chaos Xyz: Furious Flower Battleship, Taoyame" in Attack Position, who gains 400 ATK via "Zen Garden" (2400 → 2800/2000). She then activates the effect of "Taoyame", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict 400 damage to Rio for every card on the field. There are seven cards, but Rio activates her face-down "Diamond Dust", destroying all face-up WATER monsters and inflicting 500 damage to Aika for each one destroyed. "Blizzard Falcon" is destroyed. With five cards on the field, Rio takes 2000 damage (Rio 2500 → 500), while the effect of "Diamond Dust" inflicts 500 damage to Aika (Aika 2500 → 2000)."Taoyame" attacks directly, but Rio activates her face-down Continuous Trap Card, "Ice Tune", which allows her to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower WATER monster from her hand. Rio Special Summons "Aurora Wing" (???/1600) in Defense Position. The replay occurs and "Taoyome" attacks and destroys "Aurora Wing". As it was destroyed by battle, Rio activates its effect, Special Summoning it from the Graveyard (???/1600), but only once. Aika Sets a card. Turn 4: Rio Rio activates her face-down "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Blizzard Falcon" (1500/1500) from her Graveyard. Aika activates her face-down "Rose Tombstone", which will inflict 300 damage to Rio whenever she activates a Spell or Trap Card (Rio 500 → 200). Rio overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Sylphine, the Cold Bird Beast" (2000/???) in Attack Position, who gains 400 ATK via "Zen Garden" (2000 → 2400/???). Rio activates the effect of "Sylphine" detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of all other face-up cards until the End Phase. Then, one monster Aika controls will lose 300 ATK for each negated card. With three negated cards, the ATK of "Taoyame" decreases by 900 (2800 → 1900), while the ATK boosts from "Zen Garden" end ("Taoyome 1900 →1500, "Slypine" 2400 → 2000). Aika activates her face-down "Flower Judgment", detaching the Overlay Units of a Plant-Type Xyz Monster she controls to increase its ATK by 800 per detached Unit. She detaches two Units from "Taoyome" (1500 → 3100). Rio activates "Absolute Zero", decreasing the ATK of "Taoyome" to 0 (3100 → 0) as it has no Overlay Units. "Slyphine" attacks and destroys "Taoyome" (Aika 2000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.